Sealand's Supprise
by alfredxjones
Summary: Peter sees a sight not fit for his age group. Not satisfied with his parents responses he searches out for France’s help. From there things go to hell and back. Rated M for the ovbious. PARRINGS: SuFin, Slight USUK, slight FrUk, and more.
1. Mama? Papa?

HELLO! And welcome! This time its not crappy story typed on my wii! In fact, it's a RP done between me and AntonioxRomano. So, hopefully you'll enjoy and go look for out SpainxRomano when it comes out. We plan on doing a bunch of short stories

Title: Sealand's surprise

Rating: M

Parings: SuFin, Slight UsUk, Slight FrUk, and more~ I wont spoil~

SUMMARY: peter sees a sight not fit for his age group. Not satisfied with his parents responses he searches out for France's help. From there things go to hell and back.

* * *

Finland was washing the dishes. The family of 3 had just finished eating. After placing the last dish on the drying rack, he dried his hands and made his way to the table. Sweden sat, reading the newspaper, till Finland's soft lips pushed against his.

Berwald rested his hand on Tino's tower back, pulling him closer and practically into his lap when Peter called out from the front of the house "LATER!!" as he was about merrily skip out the door. When Berwald broke the kiss and asked, "Pet'r were 'r y' going'?" he asked his voice emotionless as usual.

"Peter!" Finland's voice called. He was in Sweden's lap, pecking him on the nose

But sealed didn't turn back, instead he kept on running. But at least the front door was shut.

Finland smiled back. Before he knew it, he was lying beneath Sweden on the couch, in a heated make-out session. Pulling off each others clothes rapidly. "Aaahh~" Finland moaned, back arching up. "S-suu-sann..."

Berwald kissed down Tino's chest and stomach, unbuttoning his pants, and taking his whole length his mouth, hand support Tino's weight. Letting out a bit of a moan, which for Berwald was more like a grunt, as Tino's back arched.

* * *

Meanwhile Peter has finally arrived at Arthur's house, which wasn't really that far away, and let himself in.

He walked though the whole house, but, No Arthur. When finally the last room he checks, being Arthur's study, he saw Arthur TRYING to do his work. With the Frenchman Francis sitting in a chair nearby, distracting the Englishman.

"YOO JERK ARTHUR! PERV FRANCIS! WHAT'S UP??!!" he shouted as he waved, walking though the door that he's swung open.

The Englishmen snapped his pen in half, ink squirting everywhere.

"Peter, I don't have time for this! And France, go away!" he said pulling off his unfortunate green sweater. "Isn't it almost dinner time for you Sealand? I'm sure Sweden won't be happy if you're late..." The Englishman hissed. "AND YOU! Shouldn't YOU be cooking!?" he poked at France.

France ruffled peters hair, kissing him on the head. He tied back his hair in the famous pink ribbon and went out of the room.

Peter laughed so hard he cried a little when Arthur's pen snapped staining his paper and sweater.

He watched cautiously and quietly as the Frenchman simply kissed his forehead and left, thinking ' Ooookayy '

he turned to England. "WE ALREADY ATE!!" he stuck his tongue out. "And besides, they know I'm gone, and they know I'll be back." He said with his tongue still hanging out.

"So I'm guessing this means, your coming back to me" England's eyes flashed, a creepy smile formed. He walked slowly towards Sealand.

"WAIT WHAT!! I JUST CAME TO BUG YOU JERK ARUTHUR! DON'T GET TO PROUD OF YOUSELF! LIKE I'D WANNA COME BACK HERE AND GET YELLED AT AND TOLD I'M NOT A NATION" he scowled as he turned his head away from Arthur.

England wrapped an arm around Sealand. "Peter, you can't argue with your older brother..." he whispered in his ear."So either stay here with me in this house, your home, or go to Sweden and Finland's home."

"BUT! BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" he kicked Arthur as hard as he could in the shin, he wasn't that strong of a nation, so it probably couldn't have hurt that much. "I CAME TO VISIT JERK!!!! IF YOU'RE JUST SOOOOOOOOOO JELOUS OF MAMA AND PAPA THEN I'LL JUST GO VISIT SOMONE ELSE!!!!" he stuck his tongue out yet again, storming off for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile at home, things were getting heated with Berwald and Tino. Berwald thought about saying something but when Peter was gone he stayed gone for a while they had time before he came home. "Err....Tino....wan' a slow d'wn a bit.." he gently stoked Tino's stomach.

Tino shrugged. "H-hnn... a-anything you want s-su... saaaannn" he moaned softly from his touch. The two never really got like this often. Peter kept them busy, even when he's not there usually cooking cleaning or a nap was usually prior. And before Sealand joined their family, Tino was still afraid of Berwald at the time. But Finland wouldn't mind taking it slow, or doing it multiple times. He was pretty sensitive, and having little stamina he easily got aroused even after climaxing.

"h-ha... Nghh..." Sweden's hands tickled his flesh, feeling the pressure in his stomach. "We can.... Mhnnn slow ... I-if you want,"

Berwald a bit of a nod, as he slowly bobbed his head over Tino's member, licking slowly, his hot breath pleasing the smaller.

He was an awkward person. So trying all this was still talking getting used too. He was doing better and better at it though.

Finland moaned softly. His hips twitched, trying not to move them. He could feel precum beginning to leak from his burning erection. His hand ran its fingers through Sweden's length

Berwald could feel the warm wetness of Tino in his mouth; he took his mouth off, leaning up to kiss Tino, taking a soft hold of his member, and gently stroking it. He was sometimes afraid to hurt Tino. "Ey...Tino....would ya' min' takin' of' m' glasses fer m'" He gently stroked Tino's ass with the free hand.

Tino nodded, removing them and gently placing them on the counter He kissed Sweden back softly. "I love you su-san" he whispered sweetly.

Finland kissed hi again, moaning softly from the hands on his skin when he herd the door crack open. He froze, blood practically running cold.

Berwald kissed Tino's collar bone. "Lov' y' too..." he said a bit awkwardly, as he began to kiss down Tino's chest more, still stroking Tino softly.

He looked up to the corner door as Sealand came flying in with his eyes covered. "MAMA!! PAPA!! ARUTHHUR'S SUCH A JERK! HE'S SOOO MEAN!!!" he cried out as he ran into the living room in tears. He stood there and uncovered his eyes....wishing he hadn't..."M...mama...P...papa?" he said shaking a bit...knowing something was off. "MAMA HAS ONE TOO???!!!!!" he'd never realized his Mama was a boy.

Tino fainted beneath Sweden, head falling back onto the couch's arm rest.

Berwald wasn't sure what to do first. He sat there for a moment, feeling a bit awkward. As usual his face looking very embarrassed but as harsh and scary as usual.

Peter pointed and stood with an open mouth pointing to the two on the couch, asked. "W....W...w.....what were you doing to mama....."

Finland stirred underneath Sweden.

By the time he woke up, he was fully clothed, a wet rag on his head. Blinking a few times he sat up. "mhnn...?" he saw Sweden across the room, looking embarrassed and peter at his face, like something was puzzling him.

"w-what... ohhh..." Tino rubbed his head. "Ohh what happened...?

Berwald looked to Tino....a BRIGHT blush on his face...."Err....Pet'r walk'd 'n on 's........You a'right?"

Peter was still standing there shocked. Berwald needed Tino to do the talking for this one.

Tino's eyes widened a little and he coughed. "P-peter... we need to have a talk... C-come... here" Tino fidgeted nervously.

* * *

Ramble corner: SO HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE?! i hope you enjoy it! Because im actualy going to CONTINUE this story XD infact, i have some chapters already ready!


	2. Birds and the bees?

HELLO! Welcome back, now you are at chapter 2! –Cheers- Me and Antonioxromano have written about 10 chapters of his so far XD so when i come back and read this i get so embarassed. The same with our SpainxRomano that you all should go read.

Title: Sealand's surprise

Rating: M

Parings: SuFin, Slight USUK, Slight Fruk, more but not going to spoil

Chapter summary: It's that time all parents dread, birds and the bees.

* * *

Peter slowly walked over to the couch...not really wanting to sit there after seeing what had been going on it.

Berwald felt bad that they had ruined the couch for Peter. He walked over and sat on the couch next to Tino, picking Peter up and putting him into his lap, patting his head.

"You see peter... You're at the age where your body will start to change. Things called hormones. They are chemicals. These chemicals make you feel weird things. Not bad, they can be good too. See... When two people are in love, like papa and I, We like being together. We like holding each others hand and hugging. Not that we don't like hugging you, it feels different for us because these chemicals. See... it's kind of like a ticklish feeling. And sometimes... Lovers want to get closer.... so they have what's called Sex. That's when 2 people in love, like papa and I, want to make each other happy. Now you're getting to the age where your body is going to start responding oddly.... Like if you see someone you find attractive.... your hearts going to feel like its beating faster... So... papa and mama are sorry..." Tino pecked Sealand's forehead. "We both love you a lot Sealand and were sorry for scaring you...."

Berwald gave him a pat on the head to accompany the peck on the forehead.

This was amazing information...Sealand being the curious lad he was wanted more..."What's Sex??" he asked excitedly, wanting to know, he was fascinated by it.

Tino cried on the inside. "T-that's when 2 people love each other very much.... They touch each other and it feels really nice. But don't to it unless your certain that you love the person. Otherwise you're being someone who's known as a slut. See, sex is a very special thing and you never do it unless you fallen in love with someone. Like how I love papa and papa loves me. When a boy and a girl do it, theirs a chance the girl can have a baby, so it's important that you are safe. You can also get diseases called STD's if you do it with someone who's unsafe." Tino looked down at Sealand. "Any other questions peter?"

Sealand closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, thinking to himself, Jerk Arthur lied to me about where baby's come from. Right before he listed off all of his questions.

"How do you have sex, how does it feel, what does it do, how can girls have baby's, where do they come from, does sex hurt, what all happened when you have sex???!!"

Berwald sighed and pressed his palm to his forehead...this would be a LOOONG night.

Tino felt light headed again. "S... Su ....san" Tino whispered. "Can you get me a cup of water, pl-please...?" He rubbed the cloth to his forehead, this was so damn embarrassing but important. When Su san returned he pressed the cold cup to his face.

"See.... umm... Girls are different than boys. Girls... have breasts and a vagina. See... when a man and a woman have sex, the male would put his reproductive organ inside the woman. Men produce something called sperm; they are a white liquid substance. They attach to the eggs inside the woman and can create a baby. But men don't have eggs, so that's why we don't get the chance to have babies...." he took a sip of water. "As for how it feels... it really depends who it is... I can't really explain it, but you'll understand when you're older. Yes it dose hurt... Sometimes, only if not fully prepared, but sometimes you feel sore afterwards...."

Peter's eyes grew bigger and bigger and bigger, he still didn't fully understand. "But....what feels good I mean...?" he asked curiously. "And if girls have this inny type thing....and guys have and outy....how do you and papa do it???"

Finland felt his stomach flip. "Peter why don't you just Google search your questions since my answers don't make sense?" Tino's face was red and sweaty.

"B.....B....BUT!!!!!!!" Peter gaped, he could tell his Mama wasn't feeling good, but he really wanted to know, and well, he heard the internet could miss inform stuff.

Peter hoped down out of his Papa's lap and headed for the door again.

"Pet'r....wher' 'r ya' goin' now?"

"To France's. I BET HE'LL KNOW!!!" with that he was out the door.

Berwald sweat dropped and pressed his palm to his face. Oh great, he didn't want him to be misinformed, but he surely didn't want him to know all the unnecessary things Francis would probably tell him. But he supposed he'd let it slide, better to know too much then to know nothing at all.

He pinched the bridge between his noses and looked over at Tino.

"Yer lookin' bad...wan' m' ta car'y ya ta th' ro'm??"

Finland looked up at Sweden. He coughed, eyes falling out of focus on anything. "I-I feel sick" he muttered, leaning so his head was against Sweden's chest. Wither the thought of France teaching his son, or what he had just said; either way it made him feel dizzy and nauseous.

Berwald patted Tino on the shoulder and kissed him on the forehead. "Ya' fe'l a bit warm...and yer col'rs gon'....I thin' kya...ne'd ta rest..." he said as he picked Tino up and took him to the bedroom...."Cal' m' if ya ne'd anythin'..." he kissed Tino on the forehead again and went into the living room to wait up for Peter.

France was home in his living room resting. He had asked his friends to come but Prussia had gone out with Ludwig and Spain was trying to sweep the ever-so-grumpy Romano off his feet. Leaving the Frenchmen alone.

Peter knocked on Francis's door. "Yo! FRANCIS....YOU THERE??!!"

France opened the door, not once spilling his wine. "Peter? What brings you here?" France closed the door behind peter and sat besides the boy on the couch.

"Well...." he was acting a bit shy for once, but he was over it in a few seconds."Okay....so I walked in on mama and papa supposedly having something called sex and when they tried to explain it....I didn't get it....Mama told me to Google it...but people have told me the internet lies sometimes...and I wanted the truth.....so....I came to you!!" he gave a wide grin at the Frenchman.

France spent the next 3 hours teaching, quite graphically, everything the boy had asked him.

Meanwhile, by now Tino had woken up and crawled into the kitchen and made himself tea, trying to relax. He sat next to his Su-san, leaning on him and offering him a sip.

Berwald took a sip of the tea and put him arm around Tino. "Feel'n bett'r??" he asked...

At that moment, Peter walked in with wide eyes, not looking disgusted, but not looking please about what he had heard. He just walked past them, kissing Mama and Papa goodnight and then heading for his room.

"Pet'r??" Berwald asked, with a bit of concern...

Finland looked at Sweden before heading up after peter. "Peter...?" Tino sat besides him on the bed.

Berwald followed Tino, but stood looming in the doorway rather than taking a seat by Peter. All Peter did was look at his Mama attentively.

"Peter.... would you like to talk...?" Tino asked shyly

"Bout what??!" he asked a bit blankly. He wasn't sure how he felt about this whole....SEX, hormones, OLDER.....thing, and he was reaaallllllllllyyyyyy aching to do something France had told him to do.

Tino sighed. "It's getting late peter.... Ill tuck you into bed..." he tucked the boy in under his covers, kissing his forehead. "Don't be scared to come down and ask us anything ok?" Tino closed the door behind him. "Let's go rest" he asked Su-san taking his hand.

"Mmkay..." he said as he gave a fake yet realistic yawn. He smiled as his forehead was kissed.

Berwald picked Tino up to carry him to their room, resting his head on Tino's forehead.

Peter waited until he heard his Papa and Mama far move far enough away from his room. He got up from the bed and locked his door. "Hm.....just how France told me....." he thought of the different ways Francis described such the thing he was going to try.

* * *

Ramble: OKIES! Heres chapter 2! You all are going to HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE me and antonioxromano for the next chapter were so sadistic. Im so sorry! XD but hey, it was sure as hell funny to type this out

And to antonioxromano YOUR A GREAT Su-San.


End file.
